La Causante de las cosas mas extrañas de mi vida
by ItzelKurosaki
Summary: ¿Cual será la cosa mas extraña para Kurosaki Ichigo? ¿los fantasmas?¿los Hollows? ¿Kurosutchi Mayuri? ¿Quien sera la causante de esto?¡Lean el fic y enterense!


¡Hola hola!

Me alegro mucho de volver a saludarles. Un completo privilegio para mí.

Les traigo esta historia fruto de los mil pensamientos ichiruki que tengo por día. Es una historia tierna y algo melosa que me ha costado muchísimo corregir y pulir para que al fin la sienta lista para salir al mundo.

¡Disfrútenla!

(Bleach no es mío, es de Tite Kubo y me presta a sus personajes con tal de que no los maltrate mucho ¡Para maltratarlos solo el!)

…..

**La causante de las cosas más extrañas de mi vida.**

Sentado sobre los tradicionales cojines en el piso, frente a la mesa baja en aquella pequeña sala, Kurosaki Ichigo mira fijamente la taza de té que tiene en las manos, para no tener que mirar esas bobas sonrisas que quedaron como residuo de una noticia que quería contar, la cual provocó una pregunta que jamás nadie le había hecho. Inspira y expira lentamente para serenarse. Y después con una pequeña sonrisa insinuándose en sus labios contesta, poniendo su tasa sobre la mesa. Nada mejor que decir la verdad.

«Pues bien, claro que me toco vivir la vida más extraña, o al menos eso pienso yo ¿Cuántas personas pueden decir que ven fantasmas claramente desde que son pequeños? ¿Cuántas han conocido a una Shinigami y le han dado una monumental patada en el trasero apenas verla?—Hace una sonrisa al mismo tiempo malvada y nostálgica— ¿Cuántas personas han tenido una shinigami de bolsillo durmiendo en su armario?

Y así podría seguirme, hablando cosa extraña tras cosa extraña por muchas muchísimas horas. Hasta llegar a lo que ella misma se la vive diciéndome ¿Qué clase de humano pervertido se casa con una shinigami, con tantas ganas que desafía una y otra vez a la Sociedad de almas?

De verdad que todo eso solo me pasa a mí. Solo a mí. ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente yo? ¿Por qué tengo ese destino de tener que estar todo el tiempo detrás de ella?

Y ahhh nooooo… todo lo que me ha pasado aún no eran eventos extraños suficientes en la vida de Kurosaki Ichigo, claro que no. Aizen tuvo mucha suerte que yo haya reaccionado así con ella con solo conocerla. Y a veces me pregunto si tú podías ver mi futuro para elegirla a ella para esconder el Hogioku. Bueno, sin ofender. Pero es que la verdad los fantasmas, espíritus, Hollows y de más no me sorprendían tanto ni cuando no sabía porque los veía. ¿Es acaso el destino? ¿Qué puede ser aun más extraño que el destino?—Mirando aquellos enigmáticos ojos amarillos, el mismo contesta la pregunta—.

El amor. El amor es aun más extraño. He sentido el cariño, ese amor tierno y fraternal que me hacia desear proteger a mis hermanas, que me hacia sonreír cuando veía a mamá, que me hacia soportar las burradas del viejo. Eso es una cosa. ¿De dónde salió este maldito sentimiento que me hace decir tanta estupidez? Si no lo sintiera no se los estaría diciendo ¡no te rías y quita ese maldito abanico de tu cara porque se bien que te estás burlando!

¡Y es que siempre me he preguntado de dónde pudo salir este condenado sentimiento me hace estar más que loco! Mas loco que tú, sombrerero... Y maldita sea pero soy feliz. Locamente feliz. Malditamente feliz.

Estar con ella… Ni siquiera sé porque me hace feliz estar con ella. Es como un fuego cálido cuando entras en la casa después de un horrible día de viento invernal ¿sabes? Carajo, solo escúchenme decir estas estupideces. Pero es la única manera que tengo de explicarlo. Entras y sabes que ha sido horrible estar afuera, que el frio ha estado oprimiendo tu pecho, que te quemaba la piel, que se te congelarían hasta los huesos. Pero entras a la casa y ahí está el fuego cálido sacando fuera de ti todo el recuerdo del frío, y llenándote poco a poco el pecho de calidez, tanta que te hace que se te salte alguna lagrima. Así es. Solo eso puedo decir. Y por favor no me hagan decirlo de nuevo. Y más vale que no le cuenten a nadie que lo dije.

Nunca pensé sentir algo así. Porque aunque llego y me lleno de su calidez, demonios me saca de mis casillas. ¿Cómo se puede sentir amor y rabia a la vez? Llego a la casa y me reclama por cualquier nimiedad, y yo le contesto. Y ella tiene un argumento mejor. Y me chincha los nervios y termino por decirle que me voy para Karakura. O que no debí casarme con ella. O que se regrese a su mansión. Que no me importa. Pero cada vez me cuesta más fingir el enojo cuando discutimos. Porque discutimos solo por deporte. Es tan solo un ejercicio mental como quien juega al Sudoku. Como Byakuya que aun juega a que me odia para ejercitar sus actuaciones de desprecio de noble—Ante esto, la pelivioleta suelta una fuerte carcajada— Es un recordatorio de todo lo que hemos pasado.

Pero después de todo el espectáculo que al principio hacia que los sirvientes que mandaron de la mansión Kuchiki salieran huyendo, no puedo evitar irme derecho a donde esta ella y besarla. Besarla como al tesoro de mujer que es. Para recordarme todo lo que tuve que hacer para merecerla.

¡Pues claro que tuve que esforzarme mucho! Tuve que patearle el trasero, convertirme en shinigami ilegal, pelear contra todo el Gotei 13, rescatarla, dejarla ir, perder mis poderes, dejarla regresar, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera…si te cuento todo no acabamos, al fin que te sabes la historia mejor que yo. Y en medio de todo esto he tenido que pelear contra ella, al lado de ella, por ella, amarla, convencerla, enamorarla, odiarla cuando no está y amarla más en cuanto vuelvo a verla, tanto que siento que me estallara el corazón. Y aguantarme los celos. Los malditos celos.

¿Exageradamente celoso? ¿Por qué lo dices? Nah, solo lo necesario. Es decir, a ver tú ponte en mi lugar y aguanta a Renji y a todos los bastardos que estaban tras ella. En la escuela y en Soul Society. ¡Incluso mujeres! Te reto, aguántalos tú—Nadie tenía que retar al rubio para saber lo que eso se sentía, llevaba tanto tiempo intentando encerrar los celos en el armario que seguramente pronto se convertirían en un haori—

Todo eso he tenido que aguantar y ahora esto. No me molesta. No estoy enojado porque esto pasara. Esto pasaría tarde o temprano. Pero nunca me lo había imaginado como tal. ¿Qué joven se imagina esto?

Cuando eres un niño y esto pasa con tu familia no te das cuenta de la magnitud del hecho en sí. Eso es lo que me tiene mareado. O tal vez sean ciertas todas esas historias que me ha contado la desgraciada de Matsumoto y por eso estoy mareado…

Mira, en pocas palabras cuando estas pequeño y te dicen que esto pasa, o que así es como suceden estos hechos de la vida no lo tomas en cuenta porque no te lo puedes imaginar del todo. O eres muy pequeño. O ni siquiera hay nadie cerca de ti que pase por esto y lo sabes pero no lo tomas en cuenta ¿Me sigues?

Tal vez ya sabía un poco de estas cosas, pero todo eso se olvida cuando tienes tantas peleas, entrenamientos, traiciones, obligaciones. Y se te olvida sobre todo cuando todo en lo que puedes pensar es en cómo le vas a hacer para no morir en la siguiente pelea, o en que vas a hacer para proteger a tantas vidas como se pueda. Cuando tu único deseo es sobrevivir todo esto se te olvida.

¿Cómo puedes acostumbrarte a algo así? La veo a diario y aun así no me acostumbro, no porque me desagrade verla, porque no es así. Es solo que esa no parece mi Rukia. Es como mas Rukia de lo que jamás imagine y no porque tenga algunos kilos de más. Sino por su…su…bueno, porque el sentimiento que me causa es… bueno, como mas grande y me desconcierta ¿me entienden? Es como si llego a casa y espero ver a una Rukia con sus boberías del puto conejo chappy y bueno, eso es lo que la encuentro haciendo pero ahora todo lo que ha comprado es más pequeño. Que idiota, no lo sé explicar. Olviden eso— Pone sus brazos sobre la mesa y esconde la cara entre ellos, y desde ahí sigue hablando—.

¡Pero es que no me acostumbro! Es una sorpresa verla así. Aunque me gusta. Hace más de un mes, después de que Toushiro sacara arrastrando a Matsumoto de mi oficina porque ya había estado ahí toda la mañana leyéndome revistas sobre el tema sin hacer su trabajo, entró Rukia con su traje de shinigami, más hermosa que nunca—Levanta la cabeza y los mira—Es que su cara se ha iluminado como no tienen una idea…El caso es que entró, cerró la puerta de mi oficina y se paró enfrente de mí con esa expresión decidida propia de ella. Estaba molesta por no sé qué y viendo venir una pelea que haría temblar las paredes solo atiné a evadir su mirada y ponerme en cuclillas delante de ella, cosa que la sorprendió, obviamente. Y a mí me sorprende que no me haya pateado. Puse mis dos manos a los lados del pequeño vientre que se le había formado a Rukia en ese entonces, y que ahora ya es más grande y si aun ahora no me lo puedo creer mucho menos en ese entonces, por ese tiempo tenía apenas tres meses y algo, acabábamos de anunciarlo oficialmente. Matsumoto acababa de decirme que ya podía sentirse si se movía, ¡Yo no tenía la menor idea de estas cosas, no recordaba! Así que acariciando el vientre de Rukia me atreví a darle un pequeño beso en el. Y sentí que mi cara se ponía como un tomate, jajajaja que idiota. Aunque cuando subí la mirada hacia Rukia vi que también se había sonrojado.

Entonces puse mi oído pegado en su pequeña pancita intentando saber qué es lo que estaría haciendo el pequeño ese, y todavía incrédulo de que se pudiera escuchar algo. Entonces el atrevido de nuestro bebé, seguramente enfadado que no creyera las tonterías de Matsumoto me soltó una patada. Mi cara debe haber sido un poema porque sentí como abrí los ojos, como Byakuya cuando se sorprende, yagh, que asco de metáfora. Rukia solo atino a sonreír, con ese tono rosa en sus mejillas, con mi cabeza pegada a su vientre, con su mano acariciando mi cabello, con mi hijo en las entrañas. Con la cara iluminada como un ángel.

¿Cómo puede uno acostumbrarse a eso? ¿Cómo puede alguien pensar que es un hecho biológico solamente? ¿Cómo te haces a la idea de que el amor puede crear vida y mantenerla? ¿Cómo no me ha de parecer extraño que mi hijo no nacido ya me salude a patadas y a que se mueva como un loco dentro del vientre de la mujer que amo? Después de eso, cuando me quede solo en mi oficina a trabajar supuestamente y sin poder hacer nada porque estaba tan…tan feliz.

Me puse a pensar en mi hijo con sus tres meses de vida y ya saludándome a patadas, de pronto recordé al viejo, y me pregunté si yo también le habré dado patadas desde el vientre de mi madre y me tomé unas horas de descanso para ir a casa a verlo. Si ustedes hubieran estado en la tienda también hubiera venido a verlos, disculpen. El caso es que me sentía muy nostálgico y sentimental, tanto que ni siquiera lo salude a patadas sino que me fui derecho a abrazarlo muy fuerte. El pobre pensó que me habían diagnosticado una enfermedad terminal o que me iba a otra misión suicida y que iba a despedirme, jajajajaja. Pobre viejo. Me he quejado mucho del barba de chivo a lo largo de mi vida pero sin él no sería lo que soy, ni mucho menos. Es un gran padre.

Y apenas hasta ese día le conté la noticia. Había tenido tanto trabajo que no había hecho tiempo para visitar a mi familia, a veces soy un descerebrado idiota, lo admito. Cuando le conté la noticia el viejo se puso a llorar a mares. Aunque es un tipo que llora de cualquier cosa fue raro porque cuando le dije que sería abuelo no lloro a gritos, sino que dejo caer los brazos sobre la mesa y luego la cabeza entre ellos, con sollozos muy bajos que le sacudían los hombros. Después se la paso todo el día sentado en una silla al lado del poster de mamá, llorando. Mis hermanas gritaron, se rieron y lloraron. Todo al mismo tiempo, no sé cómo lo lograron sin ahogarse.

Cuando le dimos la noticia Byakuya fingió indiferencia, como ya se imaginarán, pero me enteré de que ha estado yendo a ver a Rukia casi cinco veces por semana cuando no estoy, además de venir a una cena familiar una vez a la semana, y ha mandado un montón de regalos caros para el bebé, todo en blanco porque aun no sabemos que será. Matsumoto se la pasa en mi oficina preguntándome si también siento nauseas o si he subido de peso. Y así podría pasarme la tarde contándoles todo lo que han hecho este montón de inadaptados a los que llamamos Gotei 13. El Seireitei definitivamente se volvió loco y supongo que será por la razón que dijo Byakuya "_El nacimiento de un noble de la casa Kuchiki siempre será un gran acontecimiento aunque este terriblemente emparentado con un cretino como tú, Kurosaki"_ ¡No se rían! —Les dice que no se rían aunque el también habla ya entre carcajadas— No, no provoque otra guerra después de eso, ya sé que es su forma de decir "Los quiero a los tres"—Ichigo finge un estremecimiento de horror, que ninguno de los dos le pudo creer—.

Y ahora cada vez que llego a casa después de tanta hora de ese maldito papeleo la saludo a ella y al bebé y se me pasa todo, se me olvida todo. E Ishida se la vive diciéndome que eso es ahora, que sólo espere a que lo tenga en mis brazos. Que si es una niña enloqueceré de amor apenas verla y que si es niño pagaré todo lo que le he hecho a mi padre. Y yo le digo que se calle y en mis más profundos pensamientos sé que tiene toda la razón aunque nunca se lo confesaré. Y bueno, después de todo el ya sabe de estas cosas así que eso es trampa. Y ni hablar, me muero de ganas de tenerlo en mis brazos. De ver la cara de mi padre cuando lo conozca. De ver a mi bebé en brazos de Rukia. De ver la reacción de Byakuya cuando lo vea la primera vez.

He venido hasta acá a contarles esto en cuanto supe que habían regresado, no sé si ya lo sabían pero tenía muchas ganas de contárselo yo mismo a mis primeros maestros. Me disculpo también porque Rukia no ha podido venir. No quisimos arriesgarla a cruzar el Dangai y la verdad es que se quedo dormida, a pesar de que era la hora de comer. Últimamente duerme mucho pero Matsumoto me ha dicho que es normal. Tiene casi cinco meses de embarazo y está más hermosa que nunca. Mal que yo lo diga pero la verdad es que todos se lo dicen.

Y si, tienen razón, como siempre—Hace un gesto nervioso muy propio de él, rascándose la parte de atrás de la nuca, con la mirada en su tasa de té— El hecho de que veremos pronto a nuestro bebé también me aterra, no sé que voy a hacer cuando al fin lo tenga en mis brazos. Pero lo deseo mucho y Rukia está ansiosa por verlo y vestirlo con el montón de cosas de conejos que ha comprado o que nos han regalado. Y aunque sí que estamos nerviosos porque no sabemos nada de estas cosas estamos juntos y eso es lo importante, lo demás lo iremos aprendiendo por el camino.

Yoruichi-San, Urahara-San, son bienvenidos en nuestra casa cuando quieran, como siempre, y les pido que no se tarden en devolvernos la visita, Rukia tiene muchas ganas de verlos y me muero de ganas de que la vean.

Me tengo que ir. Me está esperando en casa la causante de las cosas más extrañas de mi vida. La causante de las cosas más felices de mi vida»

…..

¡Gracias por leer! Tenía muchas ganas de una historia donde Ichigo y Rukia estuvieran esperando un bebé, y primero lo había escrito como una entrevista a Ichigo, pero cuando no me gustó lo fui modificando hasta que Urahara y Yoruichi quedaron involucrados jejejeje. Tal vez me pase con la "melosidad" o me quedó un poco raro pero ya no quise cambiarle nada porque me imaginé que a ese par les daría trabajo pasar por algo así y el escándalo en Soul Society y creo que eso si quedó bien.

Tal vez le agregue más capítulos, no estoy segura aún. Me gustaría hacer algo sobre la actitud de Byakuya o sobre la opinión de Rukia o sobre dónde estaban Urahara y Yoruichi ;)

¿Opiniones al respecto? ¡Déjenmelas un review por favor

Tener un review con su opinión sobre este fic será un sueño hecho realidad 3

¡Nos leemos muy pronto!


End file.
